Erza's Defeat
by mrgxoxo
Summary: What if Erza didn't use her guild hacks to get through that second Terra Clamare? And what will she do to protect her nakama? Also can some one continue this story please...because i have a writers block and i dont know what to do after this chapter.


"Now you are truly beaten, Titania."

Erza couldn't help but agree. That second blast of Terra Clamore had sapped her of all of her remaining magic power. The sword in her hand disappeared, leaving her defenseless. As Azuma approached, branches wrapped around her; pulling her up to face him.

"It was a good battle. You are one of the strongest mages I have ever faced." Azuma brought a hand up to Erza's face, pushing her hair back before rubbing her cheek. Erza cringed at the contact. "And that makes this next part all the more satisfying."

"Eh?" Azuma ran his other hand down her chest, effortlessly removing the tattered rags that had become of her wrappings, exposing her ample chest. "W-What the hell do you think yo-kya!" A sharp pinch to her nipple caught her off guard. She tried to fight against her barky shackles, but without her magical power she couldn't budge one bit. Her bindings brought her further up, making her chest stick out. Azuma's other hand came down to grab her other tit and caressed it softly in contrast to his rough treatment of her other one. Erza let out a groan and fought harder against her bindings. "Let go of me! What make's you think you can Aahh!" Just then, the branches tilted Erza, pointing her breasts upwards, and Azuma brought his head down to take the nipple he had been treating roughly into his mouth. Erza, attempting to resist in whatever way she could, tried to bang her chin down on top of his head, but another branch wrapped around her neck and kept her still. "You bastard!" Azuma continued to suck and lick all over her tits, occasionally tweaking and pinching her nipples before soothing it with his mouth. Erza had to suppress a moan. "Get the hell off me!" Azuma pressed her jugs together and gave her a slow hard lick in between them with his long tongue.

"Now now, Titania. To the winner goes the spoils."

"I'm not your damn spoils."

"Oh but you are. This is how I always take my reward when defeating strong women. Even your friend Mirajane."

"You fiend...you did this to Mira!?"

"This and more. Mirajane could not last long after our fight, but I have feeling you will do much better." Azuma smirked at her as he put his hands down into her red pants, loosening them and cupping her backside. Erza's cursing increased in intensity, but Azuma could tell she was aroused. Her nipples had hardened shortly after he started fondling her, and he couldn't miss the spot of dampness gathering at the front of her pants. He liked how she had nothing on underneath her bright pants. "Oh? What's this?" he brought a hand to her front and rubbed it over her lower lips. Erza gasped and let out a groan when Azuma took the time to circle a finger over her clit. "So wet already Titania? Maybe you actually want me to take you." Erza glared at him hard. Of course she didn't. She always got a little excited during intense fights. It was just how her body reacted. Hell, most of her duels with Natsu ended with her going home to relieve herself. Of course those instances could just be blamed on the extra heat. But having her body assaulted like this after the fight she just had; there's no way she wouldn't be drenched down there. More branches came and started tearing the last piece of clothing from her and spreading her legs open.

"No! I'd rather die than be taken by the likes of you!" She tried in vain to close her legs. Azuma stood back and crossed his arms to take a minute to take in the sight of Erza laid bare before him. Her face flushed with anger and arousal, her huge soft breast's movement as she took deep breaths in her struggle against her bondage, and her bare, pink pussy, already moist and ready. He wasn't going to have her like this though.

"I am in no hurry. I have all the time in the world to make you submit to me."

"Well you're going to need it cause I'm never going to-"

"However, your friends don't." That shut her up. Azuma saw fear flicker in her eyes before she spoke again.

"...What did you say?" She did well to hide the quiver in her voice. Azuma knew that her loyalty to her friends would be his key in. She would do whatever she could to keep them from harm. He need only make a threat.

"I said your friends don't have much time for you to submit to me." Erza looked away and seemed to be fighting an internal conflict in her head. She came to a decision and glared at him again.

"So you are saying, if I..." She gulped," Submit to you, you won't harm my friends?"

"Yes."

"All of them?"

"Master Makarov's fate will be left to Master Hades, I'm sure, but I can assure you the rest will be spared." Erza expected that, but she had to take what she could get. She looked at him sceptically.

"How do I know you are telling the truth?" Azuma placed his hand on Erza's head. Suddenly she could feel energies around the island, and she sensed them, all of her guild mates, and their magical energy being drained from Tenrou.

"As you can tell they are beaten, but alive. Grimore Heart has already stood down, as our victory was assured when I took control of Tenrou's power. You were Fairy Tail's last line of defense, Erza Scarlet." Erza's eyes were downcast and her lips trembled after that statement. She was their last hope and she failed. She couldn't save them from defeat, but she could still save them from death. With a determined expression she looked to Azuma.

"Very well Azuma. I will submit to you, but you must promise that no harm will come to them." Azuma smirked. Now he could take her and enjoy it fully.

"I promise." And with that he crashed his mouth upon her's, the hand on her head pulling her to him and his other caressing her side. Erza reluctantly kissed him back, and hated herself for feeling good from the kiss. Tired of the chaste kiss, Azuma ran his tongue over her lips, trying to gain entry into her sweet mouth, but her mouth remained shut. He pulled away from her soft lips and gripped her by the hair, twisting slightly, making Erza make a noise in protest. "You're supposed to be submitting Erza, that's the deal." She glared at him as if to say, I am submitting, I didn't bite your nose off. "Wouldn't want your friends to suffer because you're unwilling to cooperate would you?" Her glare vanished and that spark of fear returned. She nodded at him and he kissed her again. Wasting no time he ran his tongue over her lips again. She opened her mouth and his tongue immediately shot in her mouth to play with hers. Azuma had a feeling her mouth tasted like strawberries, he was glad he was right.

Erza let out a small moan. Sometime while they were making out, Azuma pressed his chest against hers. She was caught by surprise by the feel of his hard muscles because she was so focused on his tongue that was invading her mouth. It was rough and long enough to reach the back of her mouth, and no matter how hard she pressed against it with her own tongue it would not budge. Everything about this man was just so...powerful. She had never met someone who could push her harder than she pushed back, and she hated to admit that the thought of getting dominated was turning her on.

Azuma couldn't get enough of the noises she was making. He put the hand he had at her side on one of her tits and squeezed it firmly, making Erza gasp into his mouth. He let out a groan of his own. He couldn't wait to pound himself into her as hard as he could. To hear her scream in pleasure as he forced orgasm after orgasm from her. To see her on her knees in front of him with her tongue out, pressing her bountiful tits together and begging him to cover her in his seed. 'All in good time' he thought to himself. He had all the time he wanted with this beautiful woman.

The branches holding Erza up set her on her feet and released her. Her hands went to Azuma's chest to feel his muscles and she let out a deep appreciative moan into his mouth. Azuma had pulled down his pants as Erza was let down and stepped out of them. He grabbed Erza by her hips roughly and pressed himself against her. Erza let out a surprised gasp and her eyes shot wide open in confusion. There was...something...in between the two of them. Something hard, hot, and huge. She could only think of one thing that could be but...there was no way that could be right. She was about to look down at whatever it was, but Azuma brought a hand to her face and kept her in the heated kiss. She was lost in the kiss for another moment before she brought her hand down to feel what was pressing against her. Whatever it was it was hot to the touch and extremely hard. She tried to pull it out from in between them but felt some resistance. Azuma moaned and Erza stopped focusing on the kiss completely. 'It can't be. There's no way he's so...' She ran her hand to the bottom of the object and found it connected to Azuma. Quickly, she broke the kiss to gape down at the cock she held.

It was impossibly huge. Her fingers couldn't touch around it at all, and it was so long. She wasn't exactly sure how big these were supposed to be as the only erections she had ever seen were Natsu's and Grey's when they were younger, but Azuma was easily more than double the size of either of them, even taking into account their growth over the past few years. Erza circled her hand around the base like she was looking for a zipper or something. Finding nothing but hard flesh she ran her hand along it to see if part of it was fake, but found nothing. Finally, she put her hand on the bulbous head of his penis and her jaw dropped even further. The heat coming from this part seemed to warm her whole body. She felt her pussy twitch as she ran her fingers on the smooth head. She closed her mouth to stop the drool from coming out and swallowed. "No way..." she breathed out. Azuma chuckled deeply and Erza looked up at him and his wide smirk, her expression still showing her confusion.

"A lot bigger than your boyfriend's huh?" Erza could only nod. Azuma loved seeing this reaction in women. He leaned down to give her another hard kiss. Erza returned the kiss in a daze. She felt a strange mix of fear and excitement as she thought of Azuma taking her with his huge rod.

'How would it feel to have something this big in me?' Unknown to many Erza was actually quite a pervert. She masturbated often, using dirty smut novels she would borrow from Levy and with a few different objects, but the objects she picked out were of similar size to the only two erections she had ever seen before. She didn't want to risk harming herself down there with something she couldn't take; but if a man could get this big, could a woman take it? Her head reeled from the thought of it as she pressed Azuma's cock head against her belly, still playing with his shaft. Azuma let out a groan from the attention.

"You seem eager to please, Erza." Her blush deepened, almost matching her hair, at his comment. She'd be lying her ass off if she said she didn't want him now, but she still sent him a hard glare. He just smirked back at her and said, "Get on your knees. I will have you service me before I take you." Her glare got sharper but she did as she was told. She looked down to the cock that was pointed right at her face and her glare faltered. It seemed even bigger face to face. She felt embarrassed when she realized she hadn't let go of his member since she first grabbed it. It was just so...enticing. She pointed it straight up so she could get a good measure of it. It had to be at least a whole twelve inches long. Far to big for her to cover it even with both hands. How the hell was this supposed to fit inside her? Her fear started to overtake her excitement when Azuma spoke. "Quit stalling. When I said service I didn't mean gawk at it." Erza glared up at him again.

"I know what you meant! Just...give me a second! You're...! You're so big..." Azuma chuckled at that. Did she not know where to start? He was about to give her some helpful tips, but Erza spit on her right hand and spread it around the head of his cock. Her other hand began pumping his shaft at the bottom. She had to spit three more time before she was satisfied with the lubricant and started to pump the end of his cock around his tip. Azuma moaned and thrust forward slightly. Both of Titania's hands jerking him off felt like heaven, but he knew it could be much better.

"Use your mouth Erza," he commanded,"Suck on the tip and don't stop your hands." Erza brought her face closer to his cock. She breathed in his scent and felt her mouth water. She leaned forward and kissed the tip, just feeling the heat from it before running her tongue around it. She hummed in pleasure as she tasted his meat. "That's good, now suck on it." Erza opened her mouth wide, taking his head in. She didn't think she could fit anymore in so she started sucking rhythmically along with her hand's movements while running her tongue along the bottom of his tip. Azuma gripped her by her scarlet hair and pushed her down on him, jamming a couple more inches into her mouth, making Erza have to fight off the urge to gag. "Ah, fuck! Bob your head on it!" Erza drew her head back till just the tip was in, giving it a hard suck before going further down on him and repeating the process. Still, she was only taking in the tip and another couple of inches. Azuma, wanting to feel more of her hot mouth, thrust against her face pushing his dick all the way to her throat. Erza did gag that time. He held her there for a few seconds before she yanked her head off him and started coughing. She looked up at him, clearly upset, but not quite able to pull off an angry look with her flushed face and coughing fit.

"*Cough cough* Don't just * Cough* shove it in there!* Cough* You're too big! * cough*" She looked down at his dick again. Even when it was pressing against the back of her throat there was still enough outside for her two hands to pump him. She brought a hand up to pump his cock head while she let out a few more coughs. "There's no way I can take this whole thing."

"I don't expect you to. But I do expect you to take it as deep as you can, and if you're not trying, I'll force you." Erza gulped. His forcefulness just turned her on more.

"OK," she said. "I'll take it as deep as I can, just don't push it in so hard." In response, Azuma pressed her head to the underside of his dick, laying it across her face. Erza couldn't help but rub up against his member. It was smooth and soft to the touch, but so very hard. It felt like an iron rod wrapped in silk and she liked the feel of it against her lips and cheeks.

"You're not in any position to make demands, Erza." Azuma could tell she was getting more turned on by his commanding attitude. Her thighs glistening with her pussy juices were a clear give away. "Now start sucking me." Erza had made it down to his balls and was pressing her lips to them when he said, "Now."

"Ok." She licked him from the base to the tip. When she got to the head she pressed it hard against her tongue and a drop of precum oozed into her mouth. It tasted...odd, but she didn't hate it, and she kinda wanted to taste some more. "Mmm," she hummed as she enveloped him in her mouth. She sucked him hard and squeezed him up towards her mouth, shooting more precum for her to enjoy. After she swallowed she tried to take him in deep, going down on him till she was just about to gag before pulling back and bobbing her head. Every few moments she would take him deeper and deeper till she got him back to the back of her throat, fighting her urge to gag.

"Oh, fuck yeah. That's good," Azuma patted her head as he praised her, "you're a natural at this." Erza wasn't sure how she felt about that, but she kept going. Another shot of precum fell into her mouth and she gulped it down. Azuma was enjoying watching her red head bounce up and down on him. She had one hand working his shaft while the other caressed his balls. She started moving on him faster, making her tits bounce until she brought her hand that was on his balls under them. Two fingers went up to play with her erect nipple and she moaned around Azuma's dick. After a few moments, Azuma stopped her and pulled her away from him. Erza looked to him questioningly when branches shot up from underneath her, wrapping around her legs and turning her upside down, putting her in the 69 position. Azuma pressed his dick against her lips and she started blowing him again. He played with her tits for a few seconds before moving up her waist. When Azuma grabbed her by the hips the branches released her, and he brought her bare, pink pussy to his face and gave it a hard, long lick.

"Oh! Ah! Mmm." Erza was surprised by how good it felt. Pulling away from his rod, she bit her bottom lip and wrapped her legs together behind Azuma's head. She could do nothing but moan onto his dick against the onslaught of sensation she was feeling. Azuma gently rolled his tongue around her labia, poking at her clit every once in awhile. Then he jammed his tongue into her as far as it would go, making Erza let out a loud yelp and wiggle her hips trying to get him in deeper. Azuma started tongue fucking her, pressing his tongue in and out, pushing against different parts of her pussy walls. Erza's moans started sounding more erotic every second. "Oh god! Oh! Your tongue! It's...Ah! It's long!" As much as Azuma enjoyed hearing her talk like that, he thought her mouth could be put to better use. Wrapping one arm around her to hold her up, he put his other hand on her head, guiding her mouth back to his dick. Erza accepted him into her mouth, using one hand pressing on his thigh to support her weight and the other to work his shaft. Azuma rewarded her by rubbing his tongue on her clit in a circular motion, making her let out a scream on his dick. Azuma could feel the tension in her, signaling her impending release. He brought her right to the edge before he pulled his tongue away. He enjoyed feeling her groan of disappointment on his cock and her attempts to press her clit up against his face. He held her still and used the hand on her head to make her go down on him harder.

"Are you about to cum? Titania?" He taunted her. Erza's only response was to work him as hard as she could. Her hand became a blur, gliding along his dick while her head bounced on him as fast as her neck would allow. "Ooohhh, that's fucking good. I guess you deserve a reward." Azuma leaned forward and pressed her clit in between his lips, his tongue rubbing back and forth against her.

"Mmm! MMM!" Erza was having a hard time keeping this pace. Azuma, finally deciding to end this little warm up, jammed his tongue back into her pussy, his bottom lip pressed to her clit, rubbing against it. Erza's head shot up, Azuma's cock leaving her mouth with a pop. "I'm cumming! Cumming!" Her legs tightened around his head, holding him in place as she started squirting. Azuma drank it all down and continued to work his tongue into her depths. Erza bucked against him, moaning her release for nearly a full minute until the waves of pleasure finally subsided. She went limp in his arms, gasping for breath as he gave her a few more licks. Branches came up to grab her from him and gently set her on the ground before disappearing again. She curled up on the ground, her eyes closed with a small satisfied small on her face. Erza had never felt such a strong orgasm before. She ran a hand down to feel her pussy and gasped when it made contact. It was so sensitive and wet down there. She had never squirted so much before. Azuma grabbed her by the leg and rolled her onto her back with her legs spread open. Kneeling between them he used his hand to smack his cock down onto her drenched pussy, making Erza let out a yelp. Erza cooed as Azuma rubbed her with his cock head.

"Was that good, Erza?" He ran his entire length along her lower lips slowly, making Erza buck her hips up to him. "Did you like the feeling of my tongue in your sweet little pussy?"

"I..." Erza was distracted by the erection laying across her stomach. It came out so far, she was sure she could blow him if she just leaned forward...What the hell was she thinking? How could she sit here and enjoy what this man, her enemy, was doing to her?

Azuma could feel her pulling away and decided on the best way to pull her back. Branches shot up around them, pulling them up off the ground. When it had settled down again, Erza found herself leaning into Azuma's chest, straddling his hips as he sat in a large wooden chair of his own creation. Azuma put a hand to her chin and brought her face up to his before leaning forward to take her lips. Erza melted into the kiss despite herself. They stayed that way for a moment, until Azuma pulled back and grabbed Erza by her backside. He took a second to appreciate her firm buttocks before pulling her against his length, making her moan lightly.

"Erza," he whispered to her, "I'm going to fuck you now." He could feel her tense at his words. He pulled her further up his length until her butt had completely left his lap, just to push her back down. The stimulation to her clit was driving Erza mad. Why did he have to be so hard and hot? She bit her bottom lip to silence her moan. "And you're going to put it in yourself." Erza gulped audibly. This huge thing was going in her. She took it in her hand and stared down at it as it pressed against her stomach. It seemed to twitch in excitement in her grasp. She let out a breath, mentally preparing herself. A sharp slap to her ass made her squeak in surprise. "Do it.," Azuma commanded," You're more than ready for it."

'Easy for you to say...' Erza raised herself up as far as she could on her knees. Bringing his cock head down, she was about to put it in her but..."Eh?" It was so big it would only come down to the bottom of her stomach. She had to get on her feet and lower herself down to his length. She lined him up with her entrance and rubbed against him. 'Here it goes...' Believing it best to just jump right in, she slammed her hips down.

"Ah."

She bit her lip hard to silence herself.

"Ah!"

The moan came anyways.

"OOOooohhhh..."

She was stretched so far.

"Oohh...God!"

And it was just the first few inches.

"I-I can't!" She shook her head and tried to pull herself off, but Azuma held her still. "I can't, it's too much" Azuma's only response was to pull her down his cock hard, forcing in a couple more inches, making Erza throw her head back in a scream. Azuma forced her back down to her knees.

"You're going to take every single inch." As he spoke he slowly pulled her down. One arm wrapped around her shoulders, pulling her to his chest to stop her thrashing. Erza considered herself good at withstanding pain. She could even take a blow from the magical cannon Jupiter, but this HURT. She let out a relieved groan when Azuma stopped forcing her down on him, only to scream into his chest as he gave one last push, burying himself to the hilt inside her. "There, that wasn't so hard."

"F-fuck you!"

"Hahaha! You get even more fiery in the act!" Azuma leaned down and licked Erza's cheek. "That just makes me want you even more." He started making soft thrust against her to loosen her up. After a few minutes the pain started to fade and heat in the pit of her stomach that had dissipated came back. Azuma felt her start to relax around him. He rocked against her a little harder and started pulling her up and down him lightly. "Ride me Erza." Erza gritted her teeth against the pleasure as she started bouncing her hips on him strongly. The coil in her stomach was wound so tight, she knew she it wouldn't be long now. Azuma matched her pace, and just a moment later Erza was throwing back her head in ecstasy.

"I'm cumming!" Erza's walls clenched around Azuma's girth hard enough to make him groan and nearly lose it. He crushed the urge to blow his load in her with sheer willpower. It was still to early. When the urge passed he grabbed both of Erza's ass cheeks and thrust up into her wildly, prolonging her orgasm. Erza tossed her head around wildly as the waves of pleasure she thought were subsiding came over her again. It was like she was having another orgasm on top of her first one. After her convulsions ceased, Azuma picked up the pace. He picked her up by the ass cheeks and brought her slamming back down as he thrust his hips up to meet her. Erza pressed herself to his chest and moaned into his hard pecs. The pleasure was like nothing she had ever felt. Another earth-shattering orgasm was already well on it's way, and she tried to meet his pace to obtain it.

Just before she reached completion again she was suddenly pulled off of Azuma's dick. A disappointed noise turned into a squeal as Azuma quickly flipped them over. His hands gripped the back of Erza's thighs just above her knees and spread her legs. He slowly rubbed the head of his cock over her pussy lips, teasing her. Erza tried to push her hips forward to take him inside again but her held her still. They stayed that way for a moment. Much to long for Erza. Her body burned with the need to reach completion. She made a desperate sounding moan as she tried harder to push them together but Azuma would not let her budge.

"What are you-"

"Beg for it."

"...Huh?"

"Beg for my dick."

The look in his eyes says he was not joking. Erza looked up at him incredulously. Did he actually expect her to beg him. Why the hell would she beg her own enemy to-OH...oh that's why.

Azuma had slowly shoved a couple inches of his rod into her dripping pussy and stirred her insides around before pulling back out just to lay the tip on her again. Erza felt robbed of an incredible orgasm. One that she wanted desperately.

"Beg me to fuck you."

"Ah...mmm. Fine, I'll do it." She tried to look at him pleadingly, but couldn't quite get the glare out of her eyes, and she grumbled, "Please fuck me."

Azuma thrust several inches of cock into her quickly making her gasp, but slowly pulled back out again.

"Come now Titania," Erza just about growled at him for his choice of words. "I know you can do much better than that." The tiny thrusts against her were agonizing. Erza again tried to take him in herself but was again held still. She let out a loud groan of frustration. "That was just a simple, polite request for me to fuck you." He brought his hips up in a way to hold his dick above her, then brought it crashing back down. A loud slap came from between her thighs. Erza moaned against the odd pleasure. "I want you to BEG."

Erza faltered. She knew she would be unable to forgive herself if she fully gave in to this man, but the heat building in her gut was fast becoming unbearable. She knew the only thing that could make it better was currently being rubbed from top to bottom along her nether regions at a tortuously slow pace.

"P-please..." Her voice cracked with need, "Please, I want you to fuck me." Azuma finally started pushing into her, but still much to slow. "UGH! I-I want you to fuck me hard and make me cum!" He bottomed out in her. Erza's body was quaking with the need to be fucked, but he still did not speed up. "I!" Dirty words from smutty chapters in her novels started to pop into her head. "I wanna cum from your big fucking dick pounding into my wet little pussy!" With a devilish smirk he started to thrust lightly into her.

"And?" he growled at her. "What else Titania?"

"Please! Make me your bitch AzumAh!Ah!Ah!" Azuma began ramming into her with gusto, making her scream out.

"As you wish Erza!" He lifted her legs slightly and loomed over her. The force of his thrust increasing even further. "By the end of this you will be my little Fairy bitch!" He was fucking her so hard that the seat of branches he had her laying on began to creak from the force. Erza's orgasm finally came within seconds. She latched onto him with all her might as she rode the waves.

"OH GOD! FUCK! FUCK!"

Before the waves had even ended, she felt her whole body clench painfully tight as more jolts of pleasure shot up her spine. Her fingers grasped Azuma's arms for all they were worth and her toes curled. Another double orgasm. She wasn't sure even her body could take this.

"FUUUUUUUUUUCK!" She screamed. Azuma grabbed onto her hips as he leaned down to her ear, nipping at her lobe. His thrust became for frantic. He growled and grunted into her ear as his orgasm came closer.

"Here it comes my fairy bitch." He whispered before making one last mighty push into her. Erza's legs wrapped around him as a torrent of hot fluid was shot into her womb. The heat and force made Erza cum yet again. Both of them screamed their release and pressed into the other as hard as they could.

Erza went limp as her release died down and laid there like a rag-doll. A fucked to hell rag-doll. Azuma had still not stopped cumming into her. Every time Erza thought he had finished he would grunt, his body would tense and another long shot of semen would flow into her. She would feel a pleasant tingle at the start of every shot. After the seventh shot, Erza felt the fluid burst out of her vagina around the sides of his enormous dick. She let out a deep moan at the sensation. He had actually made her overflow with cum. What the hell did this guy eat? After one more burst of cum that just forced more to flow out of her he slowly pulled out of her. They stayed that way for awhile, just catching their breath while being lightly pressed into one another.

Azuma lifted his head to look down at Erza. Her dark eyes were glazed over and her face was flushed and covered in sweat. A few strands of red hair stuck to her. One had made it to her mouth, the end of it fluttering up every time she exhaled. Azuma liked the angry look she had after their fight, but this fucked senseless one definitely took the cake. Azuma's hand pushing her hair out of her face snapped Erza from her daze. She barely had time to look at him before he leaned down and captured her lips in a hard kiss. She weakly kissed him back.

After a minute of kissing, Azuma picked her up from the back of her shoulders and head and brought her to a upright sitting position on the chair. His tongue slipped into her mouth to caress Erza's and she returned the favor. Apparently Erza's natural recovery ability was unrelated to her magic, because she could already feel her body beginning to heal slightly. With more energy she kissed Azuma back, one had going to the back of his neck while the other pressed against his hard chest. Azuma's hand began roaming her body again, brushing along from her hips, up her sides and to her breasts. He grabbed the hand she had on his chest and gently brought it down to his crotch. Erza lightly gripped his soft member. Even limp he was quite large.

Suddenly the thing in her hand pulsed. She moved her hand against it and it pulsed again, but with more force this time. She gasped into Azuma's mouth when she realized he was getting hard again. She jerked her head from him and stared down to the quickly expanding cock she held loosely. It grew faster and faster the larger it got. When it reached the size it had been before, it jiggled from the momentum it built coming up. Erza could only gawk at the dangerous looking appendage. When she looked up at Azuma she saw that mocking smirk he wore when he made her beg earlier.

"Time for round two, Titania."

"E-eh?"


End file.
